Truth or Dare Harry Potter Style
by Chazz girl
Summary: The Harry potter Characters get together for a little game of truth or dare. Watch as Voldemort wears a tutu and looks good in it and Snape act like Gilderoy Lockhart! Is hermione a virgin? Or isn't she? FIND OUT AND READ THIS FANFIC! oneshot


**(This is going to make me laugh the whole time I make this)**

"It's your move Potter," Voldemort said glaring at him.

"I know," He said sweating a bit.

"Well aren't you going to choose?"

"I...can't....I don't..."

"OH JUST PICK TRUTH OR DARE ALREADY!" Snape shouted.

Harry shot Snape a glare who stick his tongue at him. Yes it was true Harry Potter the boy who lived was playing truth or dare with Death eaters and his friends oh and Draco (he didn't count him as a death eater yet). Now he was doing something more challenging then fighting the dark lord, picking truth and spilling out a secret or doing a humiliating dare.

"I pick...Truth!" Harry said.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Voldemort asked.

"At Hogwarts or in general?"

"In general."

"Then my muggle next door neighbor Julie."

"Did she puke?" Snape asked.

Harry flipped Snape off who flipped him back. Hermione let out a sigh as she saw the two squabble. They were worst then a married couple they were the couple that got into force into marriage because the other got the other guy pregnant and now they're in a horrible relationship which they're only in because of the child.

"Look Harry it's your turn," She said.

"Hm...Okay," He said then looked at Snape. "Truth or dare?"

"Pick truth Severus!" Lucius said.

"No Dare!" Fenrir shouted.

Snape thought for a second then sighed.

"Dare," He said.

"I dare you...ACT LIKE GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Harry shouted.

Everyone gasped then burst into laughter. Snape gave Harry a look that could kill then crossed his arm. He knew exactly how to get into character for this one then flipped his hair.

"I am so amazing I can do everything! I created Wolfsbane I was the one who discovered magic," Snape said then held his wand up high. "I can defeat the dark lord single handedly and he will only wince in fear as the all mighty Gilderoy Lockhart does the boy who lived job. Did I mention how Harry admires me? It's true because I am so amazing! Does everyone notice my fluffy blond hair I spent seven hours working on it just so it'll be this perfect like the rest of me! Also when I stand out in the sunlight I sparkle because of my amazingness."

Everyone started cracking up except Hermione who was greatly fond of the man and didn't like how they were making fun of him.

"And I'm too amazing to have a woman by my side," Snape said seriously. "I'm worried to get the woman pregnant! The child would have so much to live up for being me as their father! It might commit suicide after realizing he could never be like his father! Harry do you want to be my lover? SIDE BY SIDE TOGETHER AND WE'LL BE THE BEST COUPLE OUT THERE! SIDE BY SIDE IN ALL THE PAPERS! They will capture my outstanding side of course you just...stand over there THE CAMERA LOVES ME!"

Fenrir and Lucius were leaning against each other laughing up a storm trying not to fall backwards from this. Harry and Ron were bursting with laughter and were having difficulty breathing. Voldemort was hitting the floor as he couldn't stop his laughter (That wasn't evil for once) and Draco was turning blue from laughing too much.

"Snape just pick someone for a truth or dare already," Hermione snapped.

"Fine fine sorry for picking on your favorite teacher," Snape said then pointed at Voldemort. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Voldemort said bravely.

Snape smirked then transfigured a rat that came by into a pink frilly tutu.

"I dare you to wear this tutu and do us a little dance," Snape said snickering.

"Can I pick truth instead?" Voldemort asked now.

"Nope you chose dare lets see it on yah."

Hissing at Snape, he took the tutu and said a spell. Within seconds he was Tom Riddle (Hey you don't think I would put a tutu on Voldie do you? I don't want to be scared for life...Besides Tom Riddle has sexy legs) and the skirt was on him. As he did a couple of twirls and jumps Lucius whistled and got kicked on the head during one of the twirls. After a couple of minutes of the little dance, he was about to take off the tutu when he saw himself in the mirror that just happened to be there.

"I make this look good," He said.

"So when I do fight you you're going to wear a tutu?" Harry asked snickering.

"I don't want your blood on this."

Voldemort was soon back to normal and tutu less and glanced at the group to see his victim.

"Hermione truth or dare!" Voldemort said.

"Truth," She said the crossed her arms.

"Hm...are you still a virgin?"

Hermione froze then looked around turning redder by the second.

"Of course I am!" She said.

"That red face says otherwise," Lucius said snickering.

"Drop Dead!"

There was a couple of chuckles before they were silence by Hermione threatening them to cut off what was precious to them.

"Draco truth or dare?" Hermione said giving everyone a look.

"Truth," Draco said. "I ain't going to choose dare when you're angry."

"Is it true that you had a threesome with your two lackeys?"

Draco let out a loud groan then crossed his arms.

"Where do these rumors start honestly?" He asked then let out a sigh. "No I did not Granger. I had a threesome with Pansy and some other girl who I don't know. Does everyone honestly think I'm gay?"

There was silence and Draco looked at everyone.

"ALL OF YOU THINK I'M GAY?!" Draco shouted.

"Uh oh look at the time I believe it's time for everyone to go home!" Voldemort said quickly.

"Yeah I have summer homework to finish," Hermione said standing up with everyone.

"And I have a potion I must maintain," Snape said tugging on his shirt nervously.

"I got to....go eat," Ron said heading out.

"I have to do chores at the Dursleys," Harry said.

"I'm going to become a werewolf soon and I have to find a pray," Fenrir said.

"I got to wash my hair," Lucius said.

Everyone quickly dashed away leaving Draco standing there angry.

"I AM NOT GAY!"


End file.
